Recently, with advances in technology, a processor of a multi-core type (i.e., a multi-processor), as compared with a single-core type, has been proposed. A multi-processor can improve the operation performance of an application by simultaneously performing parallelization.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.